


Last Words

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Fairy Fencer F (Video Game), サクラ大戦 | Sakura Taisen | Sakura Wars
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: Before the finals of a certain tournament, two competitors discuss why they've made it this far.





	Last Words

It was supposed to be a shot at redemption.

A tournament for the ages.

Sixty-four women, chosen not for their design or what kind of powers they bring to a battlefield. It was the content of their character, their strength of heart, their willingness to do the right thing and save a life.

Because this time it wasn’t about the fight to become the one and only Queen of Queens, but to stop the current Queen and her reign of abuse toward the man she supposedly loved.

“ _None of us could’ve predicted this happening, we all thought Sayaka was going to be the one to bring him back to his feet.”_ Footage of a victorious Sayaka Miki holding up a winner’s trophy would be spliced in with pieces of her abuse, slapping a man who had already been through enough hell as it is, even going so far as to separate his shoulder. “ _What could’ve caused it, man who knows? Maybe the notoriety got to her head, maybe the rumors are true, and she did pay off those refs in the first tourney. Hell, maybe the whole Queen of Queens thing is a goddamn mistake.”_

In response to these atrocities committed by Sayaks Miki, officials scrambled to start the process once again and find a woman strong enough to put down the maniacal magical girl.

“ _Another one? After how well the first one went?! For God’s sake, iet it die..let ME die!”_

Those were the final words that we managed to obtain from the Queen’s captive prisoner before he was sealed away into a crystal prison, his freedom would only be obtained with the defeat of a deranged Sayaka Miki.

Since then; officials traveled the Multiverse, recruiting contenders both new and old to bring the fight to the Queen’s door. And over the next week, they fought. And fought. And continued fighting.

It then came down to two individuals, neither of which who were in the first race to be named Queen of Queens but had proven themselves beyond worthy of the mantle.

The first was Gemini Sunrise: Cheerful, clumsy, but she is a cowgirl with an honest soul with a samurai’s sense of honor, a bright light seeking to right the wrong committed in that first battle.

“When I was first asked to join in this tournament, I gotta admit that I was more then a little skeptical about the whole deal: I mean, one minute I’m getting ready to go about my day and go to work at the theater, then poof! Some weirdo in a white cloak shows up and says that I’m one of the “Pure of Heart” and that I needed to fight.” The redhead would stop and shudder as she was no doubt recalling the incident in question but settled back into a relaxed position and giving a sympathetic smile. “Then the showed me just what that poor fella was being put through, and I was hopping mad I tell ya! Mad at this Queen for what she was doing, mad at the officials for organizing some grand tournament instead of storming the place and getting their boy out, heck I’m still wondering why this guy isn’t bothering to run away from her!”

But despite being “hopping mad” about the circumstances, Miss Sunrise rose to the occasion and secured victories over such opponents like Zakuro Fujiwara, Ami Mizuno, Musa, and even a fellow newcomer in the wind priestess Talim.

“At first, I just wanted to make me way to the finish so I could bonk that damned Queen on her head, maybe talk some sense into the poor fella before bringing him back to New York for a little R & R.” She would sigh tiredly as the cowgirl settled back in her chair, it was clear that the constant battles had taken their toll on her body. “But then she started taunting us with those damn videos, forcing him to eat that awful slop, making him lay down in a bed of insects and laughing when one of ‘em crawled in his ear!” Gemini’s face would go pale as she remembered the screams, her fist tightening in anger as she remembered the feeling of helplessness as she watched every torture video leading up to her showdown to the Finals. “That’s when it became personal, I can’t stand people like her: acting all sweet and innocent in the beginning before showing just what kind of monster they really are!” The native Texan would stand up and look into the camera, her blue eyes ablaze with the fire of determination as flashes of her treacherous road to the end flashed through her mind.

One more. I’ve got one final obstacle in my way to finish the job and bring this nightmare to an end!” She would hold up one gloved finger to emphasize her point, the cameraman adjusting the view to make it more dynamic. “And when it’s all said and done, I’m taking him back with me. I’m gonna let him meet Rally, and Shiny, and the rest of my friends. And maybe in time he’ll come to realize that there’s something worth living for!”

The sun shines bright on the fiery-haired cowgirl as she exited the room, her mind focused on the battle that lay ahead.

* * * * *

But while Gemini Sunrise represented a bright and hopeful future, her opponent represented the quiet darkness of solitude.

Ethel.

The silent assassin of a Fencer was drafted in when an Official deemed her to be the lesser of evils, but when he tried to explain the goal of the tournament, he found that her response was..less than enthusiastic.

“It isn’t our place to interfere in the issues of ordinary people, especially when there’s no Fury to be gained from the ordeal.” Ethel’s fairy partner Karin would be doing the speaking, the blue-haired Fencer was busy fumbling with the bunny ears of her hood as the interviewer asked why they joined anyway. “It’s simple, we’ve seen how a hard life can affect a person. We couldn’t just stand by and let such abuse continue, and since we can’t just waltz up to Sayaka and stab her in the neck…” Karin would purpose let her words trail off as footage of Ethel’s various victories played out over the screen, her victims included the Universe 6 Saiyan Caulifla, the corrupted magical girl Homura Akemi, the former E-Pandora (and dark horse pick) Amelia Evans, Satsuki Kiryuin, and even choking out Sarada Uchiha to gain her slot in the Finals.

“Sayaka…kill!” Ethel would stop fumbling with the ears of her hood and give the camera a cold, unfeeling stare. “Gemini..she’s in the way, I’ll make her go to sleep like I did the others.” She would hop the interview chair and march toward the door, letting Karin have the last word and send her message loud and clear.

“All we really want is to put an end to this madness, whether he comes with us at the end of the day or wanders off alone is his decision.” Karin would calmly stand up and look into the camera with a melancholy expression. “I’d like to apologize to you in advance Miss Sunrise, it’s not that we disagree with your viewpoint on this whole situation. But we understand that sometimes it’s a person’s choice to let themselves be left to their own devices, you can’t force happiness on those unwilling to accept it.” With those last words spoken, Karin would follow her partner back to the locker room as the minutes ticked down to the battle ahead of them.

* * * * *

Happiness and despair.

Hope for the future and acceptance of the present.

The right to live and the choice to say goodbye.

Two very different women with opposing viewpoints stand united against a terrifying tyrant, but only one can advance to the Final Battle and slay the Queen.

Stand strong warriors, you’ve made it this far. So let this fight be your war song and ride onward to victory!

**Author's Note:**

> So who do you think will win?  
> Does it even matter?  
> Do you even care?


End file.
